heroes_x_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Zoey Hillstone
Zoey Hillstone is the princess of the British royal family and after discovering her mythical heritage, she becomes the superhero Lady Knight equipped with the legendary sword, Excalibur. History Zoey Hillstone was born to the Prince and Princess of England, Charles and Layla Hillstone. Her childhood was full of pampering and prodigy thanks to her royal upbringing. However, when she was 5, her grandmother died causing her normally carefree parents to adopt a more strict parenting style. Her parents promptly hired a caretaker and tutor, Miriam Fletcher, to help raise their daughter like a true proper princess. In order to keep Zoey from feeling too lonely, Miriam brought her daughter along, Ellie Fletcher, and the two quickly became fast friends. However, this did not prevent Zoey from falling into a deep depressive spiral of expectations put upon her. Concerned for her friend, Ellie introduced Zoey to Hailey Weinhardt, a bad girl from the streets of London, believing it would give Zoey an outlet for her anguish. Hailey would teach Zoey to be rebellious and crude, and would often invite her to sneak out of the house to join her in her punk lifestyle, much to the disapproval of Zoey's parents. Ellie would later find out Hailey's debt to the Binding Hand, and fearing for her friend's life, told Zoey she should stop hanging out with her. Zoey, enraged by this, refused and leaves the house at the behest of Ellie, believing she was jealous of Zoey and Hailey's newfound friendship. However, when Zoey meets up with Hailey, she found Ellie's story was true and that the Binding Hand had finally found her. Zoey then jumps in to save her friend, and the two make a run for it. However, Zoey is eventually captured by Point, a Binding Hand officer, hoping to hold her for ransom. When Hailey finds out about this and makes a trade: her life for Zoey. Point agrees and shoots Hailey in the chest, killing her. He then calls back the gang and lets Zoey go to mourn over her friend, to honor her sacrifice. Zoey would be later found by the police and taken back home. After hearing the tragic news, Ellie and Zoey mourn the loss of their friend together. After the death of her friend, Zoey's responsibilities are put on hold and she is left to her own thoughts in her room, her vengeance clouding those thoughts. As she begins to take a bath, she notices the tub's water beginning to ripple. As she inspects it closer, it starts to ripple faster and faster until a torrent of water erupts out of the bathtub and envelops her, knocking her out. When she comes to, she finds herself in a mysterious garden. As she explores this eerie environment, she stumbles upon a lake and as she approaches a magnificent divine woman bursts out of the water. The woman introduces herself as Viviane Le Fay aka the Lady of the Lake. She tells Zoey that she is in the Shrouded Grove, a mystical realm that holds the sword of legend, Excalibur. Believing Zoey as the chosen one, she parts the waters of the lake to reveal a sword concealed under the waters. As Zoey picks up the blade out of its stone pedestal, the blade is unsheathed and Zoey is transformed into Lady Knight. The Lady of the Lake then informs Zoey that she now wields the power of Excalibur and she must use it to fight the evils of the world. Powers and Abilities Since her encounter with the Lady of the Lake, she is able to access the Shrouded Grove whenever she wants by drawing the runic symbol of the Lady of the Lake, a raindrop with three lines coming from it, into any body of water that could fit a human being inside it. She has been receiving training from the Lady of the Lake, she is extremely proficient with all manner of blades, even without Excalibur. When wielding Excalibur, she is granted enchanted armor which grants her super strength, enhanced durability, and enhanced agility. The armor is also resilient to most magical properties. Even when the user is not holding Excalibur, the armor stays if its within proximity with the blade. Zoey can also freely control Excalibur with her mind, allowing it to move in the air and at her targets. Once she charges enough energy she can achieve a state called Golden Knight where she gains a considerable boost in power and Excalibur grows larger. Techniques * Fragmental Beam * Healing Light * Spiral Sword * Holy Swing * Purge of Everlasting Light * Light's Requiem * Golden Knight Trivia * Lady Knight was initially going to be inspired by Vikings rather than King Arthur. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Heroes X Category:Sword Users Category:Earth Based Category:Humans Category:Weapon Users Category:European Knights Category:Royalty